Future lives
by lunnasakura
Summary: When the group finally defeats naraku, inuyasha takes the shikon no tama and pushes kagome down the well then wishes that the well closes and kagome forgets about her adventures. all he wants out of it for himself is that he lives to see her and they can
1. Teaser

A young woman sat at a desk writing on a notepad. The woman had long, flowing, black hair. She wore a black petie coat and black slakes. A small buzz sounded from the intercom box, and the woman pushed the button on it, "Yes, Isabelle?"

"Ms. Hiragashi, your mother is here to see you." Said the so called Isabelle.

The young woman smiled and stretched out her arms, yawned and pushed the button, "Send her in. Oh and Isabelle send a vase of black roses to the Hiragashi shrine. Have the card read, 'Happy birthday mom, I love you.'"

"Yes ma'am."

Kagome turned and looked out her window. There was a sudden click, a door open and close, "Hi mom, what do you need that is so argent?" the young woman turned around to look at her mother.

Kagome it's about Sota." Her mother sighed, "On his way home from graduation, there was an accident."

Kagome stood up quickly, "Is he ok? Is Sota ok? What happened?"

Kagome's mom sighed again, looking past Kagome, "They heading back from a graduation party, Sota and his friend, when a drunk driver hit them head on. Sota's friend died instantly but Sota managed to to make it with just a few scratches and he hit his head,it put him in a coma but the docter said he will wake soon."

Kagome sighed in releif but she had a sudden jolt of grief for the friends family.

Kagome sat in a bar, it was the same bar she sat in every night . She never got drunk there, she would just have a bloody Mary and then head home, but tonight was different. Kagome slammed the shot glass down for the hundreth time that night. She was drunk and the bartender knew it, "Come on Lady Kagome go home. You've had enough." Kagome sighed and reached into her purse to pay, "Don't worry Kagome I'll put it on your tab." Nodding Kagome stood and stummbled out of the bar.

Kagome walked down a small alley, unaware of all the eyes watching her. Had she been sobber she wouldn't have ever gone down that paticular alley. Kagome hit a trash can falling over with it. Kagome heard laughing


	2. The Hero

Future Lives  
Chapter 1  
By Lunna Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other awesome characters made by the almighty Rimiko Takahashi.

Kagome sat in a bar; it was the same bar she sat in every night. She never got drunk there; she would just have a bloody Mary and then head home, but tonight was different. Kagome slammed the shot glass down for the hundredth time that night. She was drunk and the bartender knew it, "Come on Lady Kagome go home. You've had enough." Kagome sighed and reached into her purse to pay, "Don't worry Kagome I'll put it on your tab." Nodding Kagome stood and stumbled out of the bar.

Kagome walked down a small alley, unaware of all the eyes watching her. Had she been sober she wouldn't have ever gone down that particular alley. Kagome hit a trash can falling over with it. Kagome heard laughing, so she laughed with them, it really was actually funny that she fell even to herself. "Well, well, well, looky at what stumbled into our turf, fellas!" said a tall man with a short bowl hair cut.

"Yeah boss, she be hot, sir." Said a scrawny, short, shaggy haired guy.

"You think, Toishi? What do you think of her, Kamaru?" said the man called boss.

"Honestly, Tashimaru, I don't give a flying fuck what you think of the bitch. It's just another woman." Said Kamaru, plainly, not even looking at Kagome.

Toishi's mouth dropped, and Tashimaru just rolled his eyes, "You know sometimes I think you're gay.

"Why, because Tashimaru got another woman and I'm not impressed with it? Don't you see Toishi; we never get to touch the women, so why should I care?" Kamaru said bluntly.

The three men started to argue and Kagome saw this as a sign to run and she pushed herself up, but the moment she started to move Tashimaru was on top of her holding her hands above her head, "Now were do you think you're going little missy?" Kagome started to struggle but it was no use, he was much stronger than she was.

"Let me go you bastard! Do you know who I am? I am Kagome Sakura Hiragashi! (Yeah I know that that is a part of my name but you will understand why I used it in a little while.) Now get off me!" Kagome screamed as she kicked and fought.

Tashimaru stared down at her with an evil grin on his face, "That makes everything even better. Do you know why _"Miss"_ Hiragashi?" Tashimaru leaned down to her face close enough to kiss her, and whispered, "That means you're a virgin." Kagome's eyes widened and she started to scream louder, till Toishi's hand cupped over her mouth.

"Here boss, have some fun."

Tashimaru started kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts, while his other hand was holding her arms above her head. Suddenly Tashimaru went flying into a nearby trash can, who was soon fallowed by Toishi and Kamaru. "Didn't your momma teach you to be good to the ladies?" said a very familiar voice from above Kagome. She knew this voice, but from where. Kagome heard the three men gasp and then run off.

Suddenly two slender, yet strong hands grabbed Kagome's sides, pulling her up. These hands caused her to scream, kick, bit, and hit, all at the same time. "Kagome, it's ok, calm down." Her hero said as if he knew her. His voice, though rough, sounded calm and gentle, as if him and Kagome had once loved, but the love was now lost. The sound of his voice caused Kagome to calm down and allow him to help her up. The moment she stood her skirt fell, shredded, to the ground, her hero sighed, and gently wrapped his coat around her waist covering her exposed thong.

With the exposed thong Kagome's hero sigh and grumbled something under his breath, but wrapped a red soft jacket around Kagome's waist, who was stumbling around miserably, considering she was still drunk. "Ha-ha, you know this… Hic… ear jacket is a lot war…Hic…mer than it loo…Hic!"

"Yeah, it is made of a special kind of fur that is very rare." Kagome's hero said as he put his arm around her to help her stay on her feet. "You know it is dangerous to be out in this alley, especially if you're drunk." Kagome nodded her head leaning it into her hero's embrace. "So where do you live? I would like to see you home."

Kagome pointed down the alley to the largest building at the end, "I… Hic… own it and live…hic… in it, third floor, room… Hic… two hundred and Thirty-One…Hic." Kagome's hero nodded and headed toward Hotel Hirogashi (kinda gives her away huh, well you must remember she is drunk.) and held the drunk Kagome close.

As they neared the hotel Kagome turned to her hero and noticed that he had draping long silver hair that went past his waist, but the hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a white long-sleeve shirt and a pair of lose leather pants the only things that was different about his outfit was that he wasn't wearing shoes, only sandals, and his jacket. Kagome also managed a short glimpse at his eyes, which were a golden brown. He never smiled though.

As they approached the hotel entrance Kagome turned to her hero, "May I ask... Hic ...your name, great hero of mine?"

"My name is Inuyasha Tanaka Mon, but you can call me Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at her hero in surprise. The name had sounded so familiar and she knew this man from somewhere. "Umm Inuyasha-sama, have we ever met?"

Inuyasha stumbled for a moment but it was barley noticeable. "N… no, no we haven't. What would make you think that, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome shrugged, and then she jerked her head towards Inuyasha, "Did I tell you my name? I don't remember telling it to you."

"Well, not exactly, I… I… I heard you tell those men I saved you from." Inuyasha said looking very guilty.

Kagome nodded and headed inside the hotel.

Inside the hotel the Kagome stumbled up to the front desk. The man working there looked startled at her, "My Lady, are you ok?"

Kagome nodded and said in a dreamy voice, while pointing behind her, "Yes I'm just fine thanks to Mr. Inuyasha Tanaka Mon."

The clerk looked at Kagome with a confused look on his face, "Are you sure you're okay, because there is no one behind you."

Kagome looked shocked, could this Inuyasha be an image of her imagination? Had he been real? Then she looked down at the coat and knew he had been real. "But were did he go?" Kagome said quietly to herself.

Kagome walked into her apartment and slumped down onto her couch. She had just got home from work. Sighing, she looked up at the coat that Inuyasha had given her. She was in deep thought when suddenly the phone rang and made her jump three feet into the air. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kagome?" A woman's voice asked in the phone.

"Mom, hey why the unexpected call? It's not Sota again is it?"

"No, I was just calling to check up on you. Howhave you been?" Kagome sighed.

"Well mom, the other night I almost..." Kagome didn't want to tell her mom but she felt she needed to. "… I almost got raped."

Kagome heard her mother gasp, "Oh my goodness, are you ok? Did you report it? Did they hurt you in any way?"

"Mom calm down I'm ok. I was saved by this guy. It was kind of weird actually. 'He's was kind of weird."

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

Kagome looked over at the red fur coat that he had given her, "Well…" Kagome told her mom about Tashimaru and her handsom hero Inuyasha Tanaka Mon.

When she finished here mom didn't reply for quite awhile. Finally her mom said, "Kagome, I think we need to talk. Why don't you come have diner with us tomorrow." It was more of a demand than an offer so Kagome knew she had no choice but toaccept.

"Ok mom I'll be over around six, look I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."

"Bye sweetheart, and do take care." Then her mother hung up.

Kagome sighed and headed to take a bath. Her mother had sounded so worried when she had told her of Inuyasha, but she wasn't going to let that bother her right then. She would wait till tomorrow.

Well there you guys go all done. I hope you liked it, it took me FOREVER to right well I will get the next chapter up ASAP later

Lunna


	3. He's a WHAT!

Future Lives

Chapter 2

HE'S A WHAT!

At six o'clock exact, Kagome walked the length of the shrine grounds she had lived at not four years ago, when she had gotten her job. _'Four years ago…'_

_Flashback_

_Kagome ran inside the house full of happiness and joy, "Mom, grandpa, Sota… guess what!"_

_Kagome's small family ran into the hall that lead to the front door. "What is it Kagome?" Her mother asked, smiling at the look on her daughters face._

"_I got the job at Tanaka Mon Company!" Kagome said as she started to burst out of joy._

_End Flashback_

"That's where I heard his name before." Kagome said thinking of Inuyasha Tanaka Mon. "…but I didn't know Mr. Tanaka Mon had any family left, and Inuyasha can't be his son, Mr. Tanaka Mon has never been married."

Kagome went into the front door, not even bothering to knock. "I'm here." She announced.

"Ah, Kagome I just finished setting the table, you're right on time, as always." Her mom said sticking her head out the dining room. Smiling, Kagome walked into the dining room and took her normal seat at the table. "Kagome we need to tell you something about your _"hero"_ Mr. Tanaka Mon." Kagome who had just picked up her chopsticks nearly dropped them back onto the table, but with some much practiced skills caught them and looked remarkably calm. She had looked like she had never even almost dropped the chopsticks.

"What about him?" Kagome said in a calm voice. If it had been anyone else they would have been fooled, but this is her mom for crying out loud.

"Kagome," Her mom said smiling knowing she had shocked her daughter. "Inuyasha is an old friend of the family. His brother is your boss, though I'm sure you have already figured that out."

"Well, I figured he was of some relation, but how do you know mom?"

"Well, Kagome he has been coming and visiting us for awhile now, since you were seventeen. I don't know if we are the ones to tell you this but…" her mother sighed and looked Kagome over carefully, "… he is a hanyou, Kagome."

"He's a what? You have got to be joking mom."

"She's not though, Kagome. Your boss is also a youkai, an Inu youkai at that." Her grandpa said before Kagome's mom could answer.

Kagome tried to stay calm, but when your family starts believing in demons it is hard to stay as calm as she need to. "Sota, please tell me you don't believe this, too."

Sota looked a little nervous before saying, "It's the truth Kagome." Then Sota looked at his mom and said, "This is going to take awhile."

"No it won't Sota. Look Kagome, when you were fifteen…" Kagome's mom told the story of Kagome's adventure in feudal era Japan, with as much detail as she could give, considering she had not been there to witness it full hand, "… but then one day you came home wondering how you had gotten in the well. I tried to figure why you didn't remember, feudal Japan or any of your friends, until your closest friend, Inuyasha appeared and gave full detail on how he had thrown you down the well wishing for you to forget everything that had happened to you in feudal Japan."

"Mom, I'm worried that you might be sick are you sure…" Just then there was a knock and the opening of a door.

"Ms. Hirogashi, sorry I'm late!" Said a very formilar voice, just as Inuyasha walked in. there was a huge difference in this Inuyasha from the one Kagome had met… this one had dogears!

"All right that is quite enough of all this nonsense, now you…" Kagome said pointing to a now shocked Inuyasha, "… take off those stupid fake dog ears. I mean come on you could have done better and bought some that accually looked real. those are the the fakest looking dog ears I have ever seen!" then Kagome stormed over and started yanking on Inuyasha's ears, pulling as hard as she could, causing Inuyasha to howl out in pain.

"You stupid bitch, let them go!" Then suddenly there was another loud howl of pain for Kagome's mom had just smacked him hard on the the back of the head for cussing. "Sorry, Ms. Hirogashi, it just slipped, but it felt like old times, again you know." Then Inuyasha let out a small sigh then said as he turned to leave, "Well I best be going, I'll see you all later."

As he turned to leave Kagome grabed his arm and said, "Sorry I pulled them, anyway, look if you wanna swing by my apartment to get your jacket… I mean that is if you want to… you can come by any time, just call first." Then she shoved a piece of paper into Inuyasha's hand and said good night to her family and left before anyone could say anything.

"Well, that went better than I expected, but I half expected her to suddenly remember everything and sit me as hard as she could." Inuyasha said smiling at the though of being sat again by his favorite person in the whole world.

1234567890987654321

"Why in the world did I give him my number?" Kagome asked herself as she walked into her room in Hirogashi hotel. "I mean I don't even know the man, demon... THING! But I guess if mom knows him and trusts him then I should to."

12345678902987654321

Inuyasha sat on the seal of a building across the street from Hirogashi Hotel. He wore his traditional Fire rat outfit minus the jacket, for Kagome still had it. Sighing he stared into Kagome's apartment, "How do I tell you, Kagome, that I did it all for your protection? I wish I had never done it. It will have been 500 years exact tomarrow since that day I pushed you down the well."

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha, look I know you don't want me to, but I have to go home…"_

"On the contrary Kagome, I…do want you to go home."_ I sighed as he aproched a shocked Kagome. 'Gods this is so terrible.'_

"_Inuyasha, are you felling ok?" Kagome said closing the distance between her and myself._

"_I'm fine Kagome, look… damn it!" I reached over and pulled Kagome to me kissing her more passionately than I had ever kissed the clay Kikyou. After a few seconds of being stunned I felt Kagome finally respond._

_Finally, I pulled away, holding the Shikon No Tama in my hand, "Kagome, I love you. I have loved you for so long. I'm sorry but I can't let you suffer anymore because of me. I promise you that I will not use this to become a full demon… nor will I become human. I will miss you and I know everyone else will miss you also… but you will not remember us, these adventures or anything that happened here, I promise." And before Kagome had a chance to protest I pushed her down the well._

_The moment Kagome disappeared I swallowed the Shikon No Tama and made my wish. "I wish that Kagome will forget everything that happened here in fedal Japan, and believe that she had accually been sick, and that I live to see her once again, but this time be able to grow old with her." There was a bright flash of white light and the next thing I know I'm in the hags hut._

_End Flashback_

'I guess that's what I get. Well I wonder what my old pal, Shippou is up to.' Inuyasha thought taking one last longing look at the now dark bedroom window, that belonged to Kagome, before jumping of the building he sat on,

1234567890987654321

_Kagome walk a route that felt extremely familiar, she felt her body move as though someone else controlled it. 'Where am i?' she thought to her self as she moved with the same grace she hadn't had since she was 16. She found herself infront of the well that is in her family shrine only much younger. Suddenly she heard a noise and felt herself werl around, "__Inuyasha, look I know you don't want me to, but I have to go home…" she heard herself say._

"_On the contrary Kagome, I…do want you to go home." Inuyasha sighed and approached her. 'What is he doing here? Why am I here?'_

"_Inuyasha, are you felling ok?" she heard herself speak again, her voice sounded was a lot younger than she remember._

"_I'm fine Kagome, look… damn it!" Inuyasha reached over and pulled Kagome to him kissing her passionately. After a few seconds of being stunned Kagome finally responded._

_Finally, Inuyasha pulled away, hold a jewel in his hands, 'The Shikon No Tama,' Kagome thought to herself. "Kagome," she heard Inuyasha speak and felt herself look away from the jewel in his hands, to his golden eyes, "I love you. I have loved you for so long. I'm sorry but I can't let you suffer anymore because of me. I promise you that I will not use this to become a full demon… nor will I become human. I will miss you and I know everyone else will miss you also… but you will not remember us, these adventures or anything that happened here, I promise." And before Kagome had a chance to protest Inuyasha pushed her down the well._

Kagome suddenly sat bolt up in her bed, her blankets were strewn about. The memory suddenly coming back to her of all her friends, when she suddenly reliezed that she had some one to kill… well maybe not kill just mortally injure. "INUYASHA! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

1234567890987654321

Hehehe I'm so evil, I know just had to end it there. Don't worry I have a friend that is helping me continue this, and those who are waiting for m to update Foreign exchange, I think I'm going to discontinue it, I haven't decided yet. Well Peace out.

Love peace and fried green chicken grease,

Lunna Sakura


	4. Oh He is so… dead?

Future Lives

Chapter 3

Oh He is so… dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the fabulous characters; I can only wish to own something as great as it.

Last time on Future Lives…

Kagome suddenly sat bolt up in her bed, her blankets were strewn about. The memory suddenly coming back to her of all her friends, when she suddenly realized that she had some one to kill… well maybe not kill just mortally injure. "INUYASHA! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Somewhere not so far away…

Inuyasha looked up from where he had just landed. He had heard some one scream his name… and that they were going to kill him… and knew right then and there that he was in some serious trouble, "Hmmm, I better ask Shippou what her favorite flower is and send her dozens, and I better hid afterward."

1234567890987654321

Several days after the dream Kagome had calmed down quiet a bit, though no longer wanting to kill or wound the bastard she had just decided to sit him as hard as she could. She had had the change in heart because yesterday she had received a vase of her favorite flowers, Sakura's, with a little note telling her that he, Inuyasha, was very sorry. Now that she remembered everything there was still just this one little thing she couldn't figure out; why in the 7 blazes of hell was Sesshomaru allowing her to work for him. _'I mean he must know that I am the same woman that followed Inuyasha around several hundreds of years ago?'_ This really puzzled Kagome to no end till on day she just got so stump that, with out thinking, she just marched her happy butt into his office to find out way he allowed her there. "Mr. Tanaka Mon, Sesshomaru, why did you give me a job! I know you have to know who I am."

"Miss. Hirogashi, I have no idea _what_ you are talking about. Now get out and leave me be, I have work to do." An older, yet young looking, Sesshomaru said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm that sniveling little human that use to fallow Inuyasha around." Kagome said snidely.

"Shut up, I know exactly what you are talking about. I only gave you this job because my brother asked me to. He wanted you to be safe, happy, and carefree, until he found you and was able to take care of you, and hopefully raise a family with you. My little brother has never up some much for anyone in his life, not _even_ for that clay pot before she was that." Kagome just stood there shocked. She had never heard Sesshomaru talk about Inuyasha like that before. She was wrong to be angry at Inuyasha for what he did years ago.

"Sess… Mr. Tanaka Mon where… where is your brother now? If you don't know or wish to tell me that is fine." Kagome asked a little taken aback.

"I do not know where my brother is, but… I have his cell phone number. That was the only new electronical devise I could pursued him into getting, here take it and go. We both have a lot of work to do." Sesshomaru said passing a small business sized card to her.

123456789098764321

Kagome sat in her living room looking at the small card Sesshomaru had given her earlier. She had the phone in her hand, she wanted to call him, but she was unsure of what to say to him. "I… I have to do it, I miss him so much." Dialing the number Kagome punched the talk button; the phone rang several times before…

"He… He… hello Kagome…" it was his voice only much older.

Smiling Kagome looked at her watch and said, "Inuyasha, it is good to hear your voice again. Will you please come and visit me… I will have the man downstairs let you in… I… I want to see, I've missed you. There is also some thing that I want to tell you."

"Well... uh… what would that be?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Inuyasha, please trust me on this, please. I need to see you, so please come over." Kagome said desperately.

Sighing, Inuyasha agreed and told her that he would be there in about an hour, considering that he lived outside of Tokyo.

1234567890987654321

After hanging up with Inuyasha, Kagome called down stairs and told them to let Inuyasha in when he arrived. Then she showered, and fixed her hair. Afterwards she made two bowls of instant Raman and sat out chopsticks right as the door bell rang.

The moment she opened the door she saw Inuyasha exactly the way he looked the last time she had saw him, Feudal era him that is. Suddenly she felt warm salty tears run down her eyes and she new that she had _never_ really forgotten him. She had held the memory of him deep inside her subconscious. "Oh, Inuyasha…" She suddenly flung herself into his arms, her tears falling freely, "… I've missed you so much. I don't know what you wished for, but you shouldn't have. I would have stayed with you, I swear I would have. I loved you so much, and I still do." Suddenly she crushed her lips to his, it was a short kiss, but the passion was there.

When they finally broke apart, Inuyasha looked down at her and pushed her into her room, closing the door behind them. "Kagome, you don't… do I smell Raman?"

Smiling, Kagome nodded, "Nothing gets by that nose, does it?" Then she led him to the table and they ate Raman together.

1234567890987654321

"So how did Shippou take it?" Kagome asked as she started to clean up the table.

"Oh, Kagome don't do that, I'll get those." Inuyasha said before answering her. "Shippou probably took it the worst, but he grew out of it. I took over the parenting job for you and he grew up to a fine young demon, if I do say so myself."

"You raised Shippou… willingly?" Kagome asked stunned.

"It was the least I could do. He had no home or family, and Miroku and Sango couldn't take him, they had enough as it was. It was my fault, so I took him."

"I just can't see it… that is just so out of character of you." Kagome said as they walked into the living room.

Kagome looked at the clock and say that it was 12:19 when Inuyasha said, "Well Kagome, I'm going to go home, goodnight."

"Wait, don't go… will you stay here with me… for old times sakes?" Kagome asked timidly.

"You want me to spend the night, here?" Inuyasha asked getting a nod from Kagome. "Kagome I would be glad to."

Then Inuyasha started to fold out the sofa when Kagome stopped him, "No, not in here… in my room… with me." Inuyasha was shocked and without words, so he just followed Kagome into her bedroom.

When they got into her room, she went to the bathroom to change, emerging in small silk pajamas. She then crawled into bed and offered him a spot, which he nervously took. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I just want to sleep like we use to in Keade's hut." Sighing Inuyasha nodded and propped himself up with pillows, as Kagome snuggled into her blankets. Then Kagome sighed saying, something Inuyasha never thought he would hear from her, "I love you, Inuyasha."

1234567890987654321

Yes I know this is a short chapter, and that the crew is a little _Out of Character_ but hey it has been 500 years for Inuyasha, and 4 for Kagome, so their bound to have had to of grown up! Well R&R.

Love, Peace, Fried Green Chicken Grease.

Lunna Sakura


	5. Oh No!

Future Lives  
Chapter 5  
Oh No!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the fabulous characters; I can only wish to own something as great as it.

Inuyasha pulled out his tiny flip phone, dialling a number as fast as he runs. Suddenly a young man is screaming at him so loud that he as to hold the phone at arm length.

"Inuyasha you moron, where were you last night! You weren't staring at Kagome agian where you!"

Inuyasha sighed and put thephone to his ear. " Accually Shippou, I spent the night with Kagome."

"You broke into her HOUSE!"

"No, she let me in, look she remembers everything. I plan on telling her how i fill when she gets home later. I'm making her supper right now. Look, what should I say to her?"

"Well if she is still the same Kagome I would say..."

12345678987654321

"Inuyasha, you still... mmmmm what smells good?" Kagome had just walked into the apartment room.

"Chicken Fried Chicken, and American dish." Inuyasha said as he put a plate with a peice of chicken covered in grey gravy, stewed vegies, and mashed patatoes on it. It looked asgood as it smelled.

"You know American plates?" Kagome said looking shocked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, a lot has happened to me in the past 500 years." Inuyasha said with a smile Kagome just frowned.

"Yeah, about that Inuyasha, what happened to everyone?" Inuyasha frowned as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Well, Miroku confessed his love to Sango, which she agreed to... Kouga mated Ayame and are living just down the road... you know about Sess, and he has Rin, because he mated her she can live his life span...and Shippou is living with me." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Why sounding so down?" Kagome said looking up from the scrumshis (Spelling?) food.

"Well, because it is always 'When you gunna do this? When you gunna do that?' blah blah blah crap." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

'Well atleast I know one thing... he still has the same attitude.' Kagome continued her diner, "Hey so why did you do this?" She indicated the plate of food.

Inuyasha had taken his seat across from Kagome, slowly he looked up at Kagome. 'Gods she has gotten so much prettier as she got older.' "Kagome..." Inuyasha's eyes began to light up as he began to talk to her. "... I have had almost 500 years to think on this, and I know now that I...I... I love you." Kagome's eyes lite up, "The day I pushed you down the well, I went to Kikyou and told her that I chose you and planned to wait for you. It made her so mad she attacked me and caused me to have to kill her." Inuyasha looked down in shame.

Kagome's eyes shone in glee, not because he killed Kikyou but because he chose her over Kikyou. "Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome looked up at him filled with a joy she hadn't felt for years... four years to be exact.

12345678987654321

It had been about a week since Inuyashahad made Kagome the Chicken Fried Chicken diner, but Kagome had yet to forget it and she never would. It had been a long day at work and her car had a flat forcing her to have to walk home. As she was walking home a tall goofy manwalked up toher with a stupid smile on his face. Kagome walked right by him... or atleast she tried to. As soon as she got near him he reached out to grab her, but the reflexes she had gotten while being with Inuyasha helped because she managed to jump right out of his way. "Exuse me, but why did you do that?" Kagome looked at the strange guy with a very angery look.

1234567890987654321

Look Im sorry this is so short i just havent had time to write... and know i have the first season box set YAY! and that is all that is on my mind... plus i have a job that works me 24, 7 and last week I had Miss Sikeston... which means if i had won i would have represented my town... but alas i didnt. anyway tomarrow I have judgement house and senior pictures... so I am a super busy person but I will work really hard to update asap... but hey atleast this update didnt take as long as the last one did so there you go...even thought this one is only773 words sry.

Half Pint  
Lunna


End file.
